characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
The Shredder (2003)
The Shredder (real name: Oroku Saki) is a leader of the Foot Clan and a main antagonist in the 2003 version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. Background Ch'rell is a member of the Utrom Species. He was a prisoner responsible for the deaths of many. He was captured by Mortu and was to be taken to be put on trial. But he escpaed and caused the Utroms to crash land in feudal Japan. The Utroms created an exo-suit to blend in with humans, but Ch'rell stole an exo-suit for himself. After learning tales of a demonic warrior, Ch'rell took on his name and became the Shredder. Powers & Abilities: *'Longevity': As an Utrom, Ch'rell can live for a long time, having lived since 1004. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': In the exoskeleton, Ch'rell is able to fight on par and even handle some of the greatest fighters ever. *'Technology Skills': As an Utrom, Shredder is excpetionally tech-savvy, able to hack a ship. Equipment *'Utrom Exoskeleton': Ch'rell wears an exoskeleton that he operates in the stomach section, making him immune to decapitation. *'Claws: '''Shredder wears claws on his right hand that he uses against his enemies. *'Sword of Tengu': A sword that is a mixture of science and sorcery according to Master Splinter. The sword is capable of firing powerful sonic waves of energy at its opponents. According to the Shredder, the sword has " laid villages to waste, brought castles to ground, vanquished armies!" The sword has a side effect where anyone who uses it gets shocked. The only two ways to use it is with a protective glove or being a true master of ninjutsu. Feats Strength *Cut Baxter Stockman's mechanical leg. *Cut through metal supports like butter. *Twisted Hun's arm. *Kicked Leo so hard he broke a piece of a roof. *Matched Zog, who can break apart a hoverbike and break down a metal door. Speed *Caught an arrow out of the air *Kept pace with the Turtles, who are fast enough to react to magic lightning and outpace explosions. Durability *Took hits from Leatherhead who can break down metal doors. *Walked through fire. *No-sold energy blasts. *Took a hit from the Sword of Tengu. *Survived having a rooftop water tank falling on him. *Survived a building implosion even without any form of armor. Skill *Took down Foot Ninjas without his ninja armor. *Taught Karai everything he knows. *Took down Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Splinter without his armor. *Matched Zog, a Triceraton Warrior. *Fought on par with an older Leonardo who had futuristic gear at the time. Weaknesses *'Arrogance: Ch'rell is extremely arrogant, believing himself to be impenetrable even when his armor has been penetrated. *'Electricity: '''Shredder has been incapacitated by huge amounts of electricity before. *'Exoskeleton reliablity: Ch'rell needs his exoskeleton in order to fight others, though he has proven to be a threat even without it. Category:Characters Category:Army Leaders Category:Samurai Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Sword Users Category:Nickelodeon Category:Deceased Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Aliens Category:Military Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Ninja Category:Martial Artists Category:Viacom Category:Pure Evil Category:Mirage Studios Category:Brutes